All Tied Up
by adVENTitiious
Summary: Sirius is all tied up. Literally. Can Remus help him get out? Valentine Secret Exchange Fic. Smut. -SB/RL. COMPLETE.


**ALL TIED UP**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>: I do not own Harry Potter. He is a free spirit and cannot be tamed.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had taken this down, but then someone asked about it, and I decided to put it back up, and I'm also working on editing it, right now, so it'll look different by tomorrow. Well slightly. Haha. I wrote this one-shot for a WolfStar Valentine Secret Exchange hosted by the lovely and most talented TechNomaNcer28. Light kinks were requested and hopefully granted. So... Yeah... It is what it is. Hehe.

**This was written for TheMessrs, who writes here on fanfiction and LiveJournal. You should definitely check their work out.**

**WARNINGS: Mature sexual themes and whips. ;-)**

* * *

><p>Remus strolled out of the bathroom and into the seventh-year boys' Gryffindor dormitory, his dorm-mates nowhere to be found. The six-foot sandy blond lazily made his way over to the trunk at the end of his four poster, a towel slung low around his hips, his short locks still damp and looking a few shades darker as product, drops of water laying scattered across his exposed chest. It was Valentine's Day, and the wizard was taking his time getting ready for Hogsmeade, because he didn't have a date. Not that he couldn't have gotten one, but lately he had found he just preferred to hang out with his friends, particularly—<p>

"Shit. Shit. Shitshitshit."

Remus's thoughts froze at the unexpected string of expletives along with his hand which was resting on the handle of his trunk.

"Padfoot?" he asked in an unsure voice, his eyes flitting over to the bed in the corner, only then noticing its drawn curtains. He stood up slowly. "Sirius, is that you?"

"Moony? _Shit_!"

Remus frowned at the words, his friend sounding almost in pain. "Are you all right?" he asked. He began to walk over to Sirius's bed when he only received an unintelligible groan in response, his hand automatically reaching up to search for the opening.

"_No_! Don't open that!"

Remus's hand froze as it held the edge of the curtain. "What?"

"I just-" There were rustling noises from behind the curtain and then, "Ow! Fu-uck."

Remus waited, his extra keen hearing picking up unsteady breathing. "Sirius. Sirius, are you okay?" he asked, his hand still resting on the drapes.

"Uhh. Yeah..."

Silence.

Remus blinked. "...Right. Okay, then," he said, his hand dropping from the curtain hesitantly. He turned to leave.

"_Wait_." And Remus froze. "Uh, maybe _I'm not?_"

Remus once again turned to look at the curtains, his expression one of bemusement. "_Maybe_? You're not sure?"

A sigh sounded from behind the curtains. "Okay. I'm not."

Remus's eyebrows drew together. "Do you need help then?" he asked when Sirius wasn't forthcoming with any further details.

"_No_."

"All right..." Remus said and began to turn away again.

"_Wait_."

Remus turned back around sharply, glaring at red drapes that hid his friend. "_Sirius_-"

"Yes-yes I do." There was a pause. "But, uh... You can't _look_."

"I can't _look_?" Remus asked, his confusion growing. "You want me to shut my eyes?"

"Ehh... Maybe you could blindfold yourself?"

Remus's eyes narrowed at the request. "What is it you need me to do exactly?"

"Well - I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

Remus's eyes widened. He swallowed hard. "Literally?"

Sirius nodded and then remembered he was behind a curtain. "Yes, very literally."

"_How'd_ that happen?" Remus asked as he debated on whether he actually wanted to know.

"I'd rather not say."

Remus blinked slowly. "Okay. So what is it you need me to do?"

"Untie me, of course."

Remus rolled his eyes at the blunt response. "_Of course_. And _why_ do I need a blindfold?"

"I'm not decent."

Remus's jaw dropped. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't have a blindfold, Sirius."

"I do," Sirius said quickly. "Bottom drawer in my nightstand."

Remus sighed. "All right. Just a moment. I'll put it on."

"Ahhh-h, _fuck_."

Remus felt a shiver run down his spine, the wizard's voice having sounded more rough, throaty, and his towel tightened uncomfortably at the sound of his roommate's groaning.

He shook his head, chastising his rogue body part, and pulled open the top drawer in his distracted state—Remus held back a gasp, his eyes widening in shock as he looked down at the contents of Sirius's drawer. His gaze flicked from one object to the next: golden handcuffs, a burgundy-colored ball gag, a strap-on dildo, a leather whip and a navy blue bandana. A warm feeling creeped up Remus's chest and into his neck.

"Did you find it?" Sirius asked, his tone strained.

Remus started at the voice. He cleared his throat. "Uh," he paused, hazel eyes scrambling and alighting on the navy blue bandana once more. "Yes, got it," he said, snatching the silky piece of material and pushing shut the drawer.

He folded the bandana a few times over to make a blindfold before placing it over his eyes and securing it with a knot. He sucked in a surprised breath when a weird tingling sensation suddenly poured over his head and traveled down his entire body before disappearing. _Odd_.

"Remus?"

"Yes, sorry, Sirius." He turned slightly towards the voice and reached blindly for the curtains, freezing when he touched them. _Sirius's curtains are really soft. I never noticed before. I wonder if they're new._ He ran his fingers along the material tentatively as a warm feeling began to travel down his arms and into his stomach and then down into his-_What the hell?_ Remus jerked the curtains back abruptly and then pulled his hands away. "Okay, now what?" he asked in a breathy voice. He cleared his throat.

He received no response.

"Sirius? _Now what?_" he asked again, his tone growing more agitated, the extra blood flowing south putting him on edge. He let out an exasperated noise and reached out his hands in front of him, searching for the silent wizard but only finding air. He started to lower his hands when Sirius's voice stopped him.

"Remus. You're-You're in a _towel_."

Remus nodded, his hands falling to his sides. "Yeah, I was just taking a shower."

"Right..."

Remus started to feel self-conscious. He had forgotten his state of undress when he had offered to help. "I'm not here for you to ogle. Now, tell me what you want," Remus snapped. His hands had begun to tingle, and he felt the distinct urge to touch something. It was maddening.

"Okay...I want you to touch me, Remus."

"_Excuse me_?" Remus asked, thinking he had misheard. He clenched his hands to keep his unusually eager fingers from obeying the odd request.

Sirius cleared his throat. "To untie me - I mean. I'm lying down."

"Oh. Uh, right. So, you're not fully dressed?" Remus asked uncomfortably.

"You could say that."

Remus frowned. What did that mean? He felt his lower body respond to the comment, clearly drawing its only conclusion from the vague statement. He gritted his teeth trying to calm down his visible response. _I'm in a towel. I need to keep my mind clear._

"Just tell me what to do," he said, wishing he had never offered to help.

"Remus - you have a _very_ nice body."

Remus coughed. "_I'm sorry_?"

"Your body. I've never really gotten a good look at it. You're _really_... fit."

Remus cleared his throat. _Calm. Calm._ "Thanks, Sirius," he tried to say in a very casual and platonic way. Well, as platonically as he could when thanking his friend for complimenting his body.

"All right then. Uh, just move really slowly, and I'll tell you which way to go. Okay?"

Remus nodded, not trusting his voice as his fingers practically vibrated with excitement. He reached out his hands, lowering them slowly and feeling a little foolish.

"_Way _up. Up up upup. Over. No, the other over. Yeah, okay, a little bit more. So, right... _there_."

Remus lowered his hands until he made contact.

"Is this a _chain_?" he asked, his fingers running over large metal links with soft flesh under and between the heavy metal. _Fuck_. A jolt of pleasure shot down into his groin and a low moan escaped his lips, a certain body member hardening fully. _He feels so good_.

"Remus? Are you all right?" Sirius asked, his voice concerned.

"Yeah, I'm - _oh fuck - _I'm sorry." Remus cleared his throat, holding his mouth firmly shut as he tried to undo the knot in the chainwork and ignore the feelings coursing through him. He let out another groan as he hardened painfully under the increasingly tight towel.

"Uh, Remus... _Where_ did you get that?"

"Get what?" he asked as he tried harder to undo the stubborn knot. He needed to finish before he did something stupid. His cock pulsed insistently with each squeeze, brush or pull on the chain pressing tightly into Sirius's skin. Sirius's soft skin. His hands forgot their job and began to move away from the metal and onto deliciously supple skin. It was like velvet. Velvet he wanted to wrap around his-"Oh, fuck me," he gasped out.

"_Oh shit._"

Sirius's voice caused Remus's hands to still, resting on the wizard's heaving chest. He could feel Sirius's heart pounding, each thump shooting straight down to his aching member. He wanted to rub himself all over the wizard's soft body. He wanted to feel him-

"-Oh, God. What is _wrong _with me?" Remus asked in a breathy voice. He felt like it was a full moon he was so worked up. He stood upright in concern. Was it? No no. It had only been a week ago. He was sure of it. He sighed and ran his hands up into his hair.

"_Oh Merlin_," Remus gasped out when his fingers made contact with his head. He felt like someone was giving him a hand job. _Sirius could do that for me_. The werewolf let out a yelp, his hands dropping from his hair. He took a blind step back. _I've gone completely mad!_

"Remus, _Remus_ calm down," Sirius spoke quickly. "You're okay, it's only the bandana, it's charmed."

"_What!_" Remus's hands shot up, his fingers fumbling to untie the bandana and rid himself of the wildly inappropriate feelings.

"Remus, _NO_!"

The protest came too late as the werewolf abruptly gave up on the knot and pulled it up off his head instead with a jerk. He immediately dropped it on the floor and took a few quick steps back as if the enchanted bandana were a poisonous snake. He took in a few deep, calming breaths before looking up, and then his mind went blank at the sight before him.

"Ah, well fuck it then. Hello." Sirius smiled winningly at the gaping wizard as he laid spread out, all six feet and two inches of him, on his bed without any clothes on and wrapped rather thoroughly in chains. The knot was right below his chest and trailed out, wrapping along each arm and each leg and then around the poles of the four poster, effectively anchoring him to the bed.

Remus blinked.

"So, _yeah_. I thought this would be a good idea for Valentine's." Sirius laughed lightly. "I bought these from a wizarding company. And anyway - long story short - I opened the box, and they wrapped around me instantly. And here we are."

Remus blinked again.

"So, since you've seen me now, if you could just help me get out."

"Who were you going to use that on?" Remus asked instead. He felt an odd rush of anger begin to pool in his chest.

Sirius tried to shrug but failed. "Oh, you know... Just whoever I picked up today at Hogsmeade."

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, the flippant words grating against him for some reason. "_Whoever_?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably and grimaced when the chains tightened. "Remus, could we talk about this _after_ you undo me?"

"Where are your clothes?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "It seems it banishes them."

Remus's jaw clenched. "So, you were going to pick up _some girl_ and use that contraption on her your first time?"

Sirius looked torn. "Yes?"

"You're _lying_ to me."

Sirius sighed. "Remus, _please_ just untie me."

Remus stalked over and looked down at his friend, his eyes flashing with contained anger as he spoke in a deceptively calm voice, "Why? Don't you _like_ it in there, Sirius?"

Sirius's eyes widened at the werewolf's hard tone, and then a dark smile slowly curled up the corners of his mouth, overtaking his features. "_It depends_."

Remus's eyebrows furrowed, his anger subsiding as confusion took its place. "On what?"

Sirius's gaze raked over the werewolf's stomach and chest before moving upward. He stared up at Remus with mischievous grey eyes. "On if _you_ are into this kind of thing."

Remus's mouth dropped open.

"Very funny, Padfoot," he scoffed as he tried to push away the very unfunny feelings rushing through his body from the suggestion. He searched the floor around his feet to make sure he wasn't accidentally standing on the charmed bandana. _Nope_.

"Does it look like I'm being _funny_?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows and then flitting his gaze down between his legs.

Remus's eyes followed his gaze to find Sirius reacting to their conversation in a very non-platonic fashion. He was hard. The werewolf's breath caught in his throat, his pulse began to speed up, sending blood southward once more. He looked away and turned to leave. Someone else could help him.

"_Wait_! No, no don't leave me, Remus. Please!" Sirius called after his friend. "James will _never_ let me live this down if he finds me this way."

Remus stopped. It was true. He sighed, lifted his wand to lock the door to the dorm and turned back to the wizard. "All right."

He walked over, trying to keep his gaze from moving down to the wizard's still somewhat excited body member. He touched the chain and began to try to untie it again.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit_."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, his fingers stilling in their work. "Does that hurt?"

Sirius nodded jerkily. "Yeah, it seems to tighten when there's tension."

"How are you supposed to get out then?" Remus asked.

"Well." Sirius glanced up at the wizard, an uncharacteristically hesitant look in his eyes, before continuing in a slow voice, "It has a special spell on it, you see."

"Of course it does. And what is it?"

"It, uh," Sirius paused. "It comes undone when you get off."

Remus looked at the very-tied-up wizard. "Well, how are you supposed to manage that?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows and shot Remus an expectant look.

"_No_." The werewolf's lower body protested angrily.

"Well, I _guess_ you could go find me a bird then," Sirius said in a discouraged voice.

Remus laughed incredulously. "You want me to go find you a _girl _and bring her up here to get you off?"

"Well, you don't have to put it _that_ way, Moony," Sirius said as if Remus were being unreasonably harsh.

"There is _no_ other way to put it, _Padfoot_!" Remus shouted. He was not going to go find someone to - to do that - for Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "You're right. Could you just do it then?" he asked, looking up at his friend with questioning grey eyes.

"_How_?"

"You don't know how to get a guy off?" Sirius shot him a look of skeptical disbelief.

Remus glared at him. "No, I _meant_ - wouldn't it be hard for _me_ to do that for _you_?"

Sirius laughed, clearly amused. "No, I'd say it'd be _exceedingly_ easy for you."

Remus took a surprised step back. "How's that?"

Sirius let out a deep breath, staring straight ahead as he spoke. "Because, I've been hot for you for over two years, Remus. I wasn't planning on ever _telling_ you, but I think we can both agree I've hit a rather low point right about now. So - what the heck. Right?"

Remus fought to gather his thoughts. _Sirius likes me? Well. Is attracted to me? And for two years? He wasn't going to tell me? Why_-

"-In fact," Sirius said slowly, "I find you more attractive than most witches. So, it's actually quite ideal..._for me -_ that is," he said the last part, looking up at the wizard with a unsure look in his eyes.

Remus swallowed hard. "This is the only way?"

Sirius blinked. "That I know of. You could try just undoing it again or some charms first, but I am a little worried if one backfired I might lose a limb."

Remus considered his options. He didn't think he could undo the knot with his hands, and he was concerned about using spells on a charmed object without knowing what spell work was already on it. The results could be disastrous. And, he didn't necessarily think it would be unpleasant to help Sirius. He resisted the urge to run his eyes over the restrained wizard again.

"All right. But, you tell no one." He gave Sirius a level look, trying to ignore the increasingly eager body part on the splayed out wizard.

Sirius nodded excitedly. "You have my word."

Remus walked back over slowly, allowing his eyes to move down to Sirius's erection. He looked back up at Sirius questioningly, who nodded again with a lusty look in his dark grey eyes. _Fuck_.

"What should I do?" he asked, hesitant.

Sirius licked his lips. "Ah, I'd like anything really," he said, his words coming out rough and deep as his pulse sped up.

Remus nodded slightly, worrying his lip with his teeth as he thought. He slowly reached out a hand and placed it tentatively on one of the wizard's thighs.

Sirius tried to lean into the touch, but the chains tightened and forced out a small groan.

"You shouldn't struggle. It seems to make it worse," Remus said in a gentle tone.

Sirius swallowed. "Yeah, uh, I-I think you're right," he gasped out as Remus's hand slid slowly up to his hip but then moved back down and settled on his thigh without touching his throbbing cock. "_Fuck_, Remus. Touch me."

Remus looked up at him, his expression soft. "I think I'll do whatever I like. I'm not the one tied up."

Sirius felt himself grow harder as he nodded slowly.

"You like sex toys?" Remus asked casually, massaging the wizard's bare leg teasingly as he moved up towards his erection before moving back down.

Sirius watched the movement and tried to tilt his hips slightly when Remus's hand almost touched his arousal. "Fu-uck," Sirius groaned as the chains tightened more, pulling on his joints.

"_Do you_, Sirius?" Remus asked again, his voice more sharp when he received no answer. He ran his hand up and wrapped it around the restrained wizard's dripping erection.

"_Holy Merlin—_Yes. _Yes_, I like them," Sirius panted out in his excitement. He groaned when Remus's hand released him and moved back down onto his leg. The chains squeezed him painfully when he tried to move along with the hand.

"Ah-Ah. You just keep hurting yourself." Remus paused, tilting his head in thought. "But, maybe you like that?" He looked up at the grey-eyed wizard and studied him. Sirius's eyes while crinkling around the edges from the pain were also bright and alive with obvious excitement.

Sirius's tongue darted out, wetting his chapped lips. He nodded. "I do, but I'd like it better if _you_ hurt me," he said in a husky voice.

Remus swallowed. He wanted to hurt him. A little bit. His wolf tendencies at times made him want to be rough, to dominate, to inflict pain along with pleasure on his partner. But, he was always afraid he'd go too far. The witches he dated just seemed so small and fragile. He looked over the very tall and muscular Gryffindor beater and then up into excited grey eyes.

Sirius could handle it.

"Very well." Remus turned back to the drawer and searched through it. _This will work._

He stood, holding a leather whip in one hand. "Do you want me to use _this_ on you?"

Sirius nodded quickly. "Yes, yes-_whip me_. Oh fuck, Remus. _Yes_," he said, his voice dripping with a combination of need and lust.

Remus smiled down at the desperate-sounding wizard wrapped in chains. "You're a kinky bastard, Padfoot."

"_Please_. I want it."

Remus gazed down at the wizard's body. He didn't have much area to work with. He needed him to be flipped. He thought about it for a minute. "Flip over," he said experimentally.

The chains near the wall undid themselves and attached to the side near the werewolf, and then the other chains mirrored the action, flipping over Sirius, and secured to the opposite side. Remus looked down at the wizard's muscular back. "That'll work."

He slowly began to run the whip down Sirius's back.

The wizard moaned as Remus slid the leather along his skin.

"How hard do you like it?" Remus asked quietly, his pupils dilating as he thought about using the whip on the wizard.

"_Hard_. I like it hard, Remus," he groaned.

The werewolf noticed Sirius rutting against the bed. He pulled back the whip and smacked the wizard on the ass. "Don't do that, Sirius. That's not allowed," he said, and the chains tightened at the correction around his arms and legs slightly.

"Fuck. Oh _fuck_," Sirius panted out as he felt the enchanted cold metal squeeze his limbs, his skin stinging from the leather whip. He groaned and pressed his aching erection into the bed once more instinctively.

"I said, _no_," Remus corrected sharply. The chains tightened more, and he lashed out, hitting the wizard again with the whip, but harder. A satisfied growl rumbled in his chest as he watched the skin reddening in the two spots he had hit, his wolf reveling in the sound when Sirius let out a whimper.

"More," Sirus gasped.

Remus's cock twitched. He pulled back the whip and then brought it down hard on supple flesh, working the entire area until it was a pleasingly even red color.

"Fuck. Oh _fuck me_, Remus. That feels _so_ good." Sirius groaned into the pillow as he bit down on it hard, trying to keep from pushing his cock into the soft sheets below him. His skin burned but as the stinging lessened in areas, intense pleasure shot up into his cock. He needed more.

"_Please_."

Remus looked down at the bright red skin. He shouldn't. He closed his eyes for a moment, struggling with his werewolf side as he fought the compulsion to hit him any more.

"Please, Remus. _Hurt me_."

Remus's eyes popped open. _Yes_. He reveled in the noise of Sirius's half whimpers, half groans as the whip snapped unforgivingly against the wizard's skin over and over.

He stopped, his breathing ragged as he listened to Sirius panting on the bed with his legs and arms pulled apart.

"Turn over," he ordered the chains.

Sirius groaned as the chains flipped him back over, his sore backside pressing against the bed. When he tried to arch up away from it, the cold, metal links tightened and pulled him back down, and he let out a whimpering gasp.

Remus ran a hand up into Sirius's damp hair. "Do you feel okay?" he asked softly.

Sirius nodded, leaning into the gentle touch and breathing heavily as his skin burned fiercely. He looked up at the werewolf with an affectionate and obedient look in his eyes.

Remus's hand slowly moved down to the wizard's neck. He leaned over, stopping when his mouth was hovering just over Sirius's full lips.

Sirius tried to lean up to close the gap.

"Don't." The chains tightened.

Sirius moaned and dropped his head back.

Remus gazed into deep grey eyes. "I want to kiss you," he said quietly, his warm breath brushing against the wizard's mouth as he leaned down once more.

Sirius swallowed and licked his lips, nodding slightly.

Remus smiled and then captured Sirius's lips with his own. Their mouths remained closed until Remus opened his, and then Sirius quickly followed suit, allowing Remus's tongue in his mouth first.

Sirius groaned into Remus's mouth, his erection dripping as the sensitive skin slowly became a dull throbbing, each fluctuation sending a jolt to his overly excited body member. His breathing began to grown unsteady as Remus moved down to his neck.

"Oh, Moony. Moony, _please_," he begged for the wizard to touch him.

Remus stood up, and Sirius groaned from the loss of touch, his chain-covered chest heaving.

"Come onto the bed with me. I want you to be close. I can't touch you."

Remus nodded, climbing up onto the bed, his towel falling off as he did. He pulled the curtains shut and settled between the wizard's legs.

The darkness settled heavily on the two boys as their eyes attempted to adjust to the change in lighting.

"What do you want me to do?" the werewolf asked quietly.

"Just touch me," Sirius said in almost a whisper.

An impish smile flitted across Remus's lips before he leaned over to touch him - with his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked Sirius's tip, tasting his pre-cum as he did.

"_Fuck_!"

Remus opened his mouth and leaned down further, slowly enveloping Sirius's cock with his mouth.

"Yes. _Yes_ - ohhhh Merlin - _yes_," Sirius groaned as he was surrounded more and more in a soft, wet warmth.

The werewolf began to move up and down along Sirius's length, sucking lightly as he moved down and then running his tongue firmly against the bottom of his cock as he moved back up.

Sirius tried to move with him, and his chains pulled angrily, forcing out a groan but soon painful tension was replaced with a rush of pleasure as it eased. He felt a familiar, coiled tension in his lower body begin to build as Remus continued to slide his wet mouth over him. "Ohh-h, I'm so... I'm so close, Remus-"

Remus pulled back, removing his mouth.

"_No!_ Oh, _fuck me_-Please, Remus. I'm so - so fucking close. _So close_," Sirius pleaded, pulling on the chains and gasping as they tightened with each tug but not caring. He needed the werewolf's touch.

"Relax," Remus said, placing his hand on the wizard's stomach and easing him back down on the bed.

Sirius panted for air as he slowly allowed his muscles to stretch out. "I need out of these bloody chains," he gasped, the restraints only easing their hold after he had relaxed fully.

"_Soon_. I just wanted to ask you something first." Remus sat between Sirius's legs, his hand resting on the wizard's hip right beside his aching member.

Sirius licked his chapped lips, a feeling of apprehension flooding his chest. "What do you want to know?"

Remus looked over the chains holding Sirius once more. "Who were you _really_ planning on using this on? I _know_ you had to have someone in mind."

_Shit_. Sirius sighed. "Evie."

Remus growled. He _absolutely_ loathed that witch. She always went out of her way to be rude to him, and she was constantly throwing herself at Sirius and ending up between the sheets of his bed.

"Maybe I should leave you here and go fetch her then, so she can help you out." Remus shifted in the bed, reaching for the curtains.

"_No_! Don't go!"

Remus froze but refused to look at the wizard.

"Remus. I - I don't want her. _I want_ _you_."

The werewolf sat back down between the wizard's legs and lifted his gaze to meet Sirius's eyes. "You do?"

He nodded adamantly. "Yes, I really do. _So much_. Please."

Silence hung heavily as Remus considered what the wizard had said. Sirius didn't sound like he was lying to him, but he was chained up. He eyed the metal links.

"Unlock," he said, finding that he hoped it did and didn't work at the same time.

The chains unknotted around Sirius's chest and then slowly unwound from his limbs, wrapping themselves up the poles of his bed and freeing him of the restraints.

Sirius sat up slowly and rolled his shoulders and moved his legs as he enjoyed the freedom.

"Bloody hell, that was terribly uncomfortable," Sirius said with a relieved laugh.

Remus nodded, unsure what to do since the wizard didn't need freed any longer. _Smart one, Remus._ He moved to climb out of the bed.

"_Remus_." Sirius's hand darted out and grabbed the werewolf's.

"Yes?" Remus asked, looking up at his friend.

"Let me thank you," he said, pulling the werewolf towards him.

"Ah, how do you plan to do that?" Remus asked, his heart pounding as Sirius reclined on his back and pulled him down on top of him.

Sirius leaned up towards his ear and whispered softly, "Let me fuck you."

"_What_?" Remus gasped, pulling back.

Sirius moved his grip to Remus's wrist, not letting him move completely off of him so that werewolf ended up sitting, straddled over his lower stomach. He reached out his other hand and began to run a finger slowly down the center of the werewolf's tone chest and along his lean stomach as he looked straight into unsure hazel eyes. "I've often thought how it'd feel."

Remus felt his heart flutter as the wizard's long fingers ran down to his lower stomach before trailing over to his side. His breath caught when Sirius's hand grasped his hip and pushed him back further until he was straddling the wizard's cock.

"Oh _fuck_, Moony. Let me," Sirius gasped, his eyes closing as he pushed up against the wizard and moaned at the feeling before moving his hand down and wrapping it around Remus.

"_Sirius_." Remus leaned forward and laid his forehead on the wizard's chest as the talented hand stroked over him at a tauntingly slow pace.

"Yeah Remus?" Sirius continued to push himself up against the werewolf as his hand slid along his length.

"Y-yes," he gasped out.

"Yes, what? _Ask me for it_," Sirius whispered, his hand moving faster and his fingers tightening around the werewolf with each downward thrust.

Remus gasped as Sirius's finger began to rub gently against his entrance, his eyes rolling back and his breath catching.

"_Ask me_, Remus," Sirius gasped, his orgasm approaching.

Remus clenched his eyes shut and moaned as Sirius's talented hands moved over his body, releasing indescribable pleasure in their wake. Remus took in a shaky breath.

"Fuck me, Padfoot."

Sirius's eyes shot open, and he rolled the werewolf onto his back, switching him places. He straddled his hips, his knees on either side holding him up as he captured Remus's mouth with a fierce kiss, smiling against soft lips when they parted eagerly for him to push his tongue inside.

Remus ran his hands up into the wizard's soft black hair, pulling him closer and pushing his hips up instinctually.

Sirius groaned, his lips parting from Remus's as they brushed against each other. He grabbed the werewolf's forearms and pushed them up and into the sheets, pinning him as he began to drag his cock along his.

"Ohhhh, oh-_oh hell,_ Sirius. You feel-you feel _so_ good," Remus moaned as Sirius rubbed his hardened member up and down against his.

Sirius smiled down at him before leaning over and running his tongue up along a long scar that ran sideways up the werewolf's pale chest and along his collarbone to one side.

"You're so _fucking_ hot, Remus. I've wanted you for too long," he murmured against his neck before opening his mouth and sucking on the sensitive skin over his racing pulse as he pressed himself against the werewolf over and over again.

"F-fuck, Padfoot." Remus's eyes closed as a hand trailed down and a wet finger began to rub at his entrance once more.

Sirius began to place open-mouthed kisses along Remus's neck fervently. "You're going to feel so good," he said as he pressed harder and his finger dipped in ever so slightly. He held it there for a moment and groaned, "Oh, you're so _fucking_ tight, Remus." His cock jumped, cum dripping from it in his excitement.

Remus gasped as the finger slowly moved further inside of him, and Sirius's greedy mouth moved down to the skin on his stomach, his hot tongue dragging hungrily along his skin.

"Fuck me. You taste _so_ good," Sirius growled out as he licked along each scar, his breathing growing more rapid with each pass. He pushed in another finger, his eyes forcing themselves shut as he imagined fucking his tight friend. He curled his fingers and searched-

"-Oh fuck, Sirius, oh, fuck, fuckfuck-_fu-ck._"

Sirius grinned. He slowly pushed against the spot again, his mouth dropping open and his tongue trailing around one of the werewolf's nipples.

Remus let out a cry as Sirius bit down on the sensitive skin, and he pushed his lower body up against his, Sirius's fingers pressing against the spot that made him want to come.

"Sirius, now. Fuck me _now_," Remus demanded, his breath coming in ragged gasps, and sweat mingling with the water in his hair.

Sirius nodded, pulling out his fingers carefully and sitting up to lean over and reach outside the curtains, coming back with a tube in his hand. He grasped his cock as he looked down at Remus, covering himself in the tube's contents. The werewolf's skin had a slight sheen to it, showing off the lines of his leanly built body. His lips were parted, his usually tidy sandy hair was mussed and his soft hazel eyes were pointed up at Sirius with a hungry look in them the wizard had only imagined before. _Gorgeous_.

He lined himself up at the werewolf's entrance, his mind stuttering as he considered what he was about to do.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked around heavy breaths as he waited for the wizard.

Sirius smiled. "Nothing." And then he began to push himself in slowly, his eyes falling closed as he moved into the tight, velvety warm space.

"Oh, oh shit," Remus gasped as the wizard pushed inside of him, burning pain mixing with shots of pleasure as Sirius pushed in at an achingly slow pace.

"_Holy hell,_ Moony," he groaned as he stopped and tried to calm down, his pulse rushing through his veins and his heart pounding in his throat.

Sirius breathed out deeply and began to inch himself in further. He let out an incredulous laugh as he was rewarded more and more with the most pleasurable feeling imaginable. He continued to inch forward until he was fully enveloped in the werewolf and then ran a hand up Remus's chest, resting it over his heart. He felt it pounding viciously under his hand, the werewolf's eyes were tightly shut.

"Moony?" he asked gently.

Remus's eyes opened slowly, and he peered up at Sirius. The wizard's sculpted abs and chest hovered over him as piercing grey eyes peered out from under adorably shaggy black hair. The wizard leaned down and soft puffs of air, escaping swollen red lips, that smelled of chocolate and cinnamon brushed the werewolf's face.

"Yes, Sirius?" he asked, relaxing as he breathed in the wizard's heady scent.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Remus sucked in a breath and nodded quickly.

A grin slowly pulled up the corners of Sirius's mouth, and he leaned forward and captured Remus's mouth once more. He slid his tongue in as he pulled his hips back, his stomach flexing as he thrust into the werewolf.

Remus moaned into Sirius's mouth, and the wizard breathed it in as he pulled back and pushed in again, groaning in ecstasy as he did.

Remus gasped as Sirius began to move in and out of him at an even pace, the wizard's hand snaking down and wrapping around Remus's dripping cock.

Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus's as he stroked in tandem with his thrusts. He closed his eyes as he held back his climax, which moved painfully closer each time he buried himself inside the werewolf.

"Oh, oh yes. I'm. Oh, _fuck_, Sirius. I'm- _oh fuck_," Remus gasped the last two words when Sirius shifted his hips and pushed in at just the right angle.

"Oh-h," Sirius bit his lip hard, trying to hold off from finishing. "Remus. Moony. Oh, you... Oh, ohhhh."

Remus's muscles began to tense, and he felt his brain close down as his eyes rolled back, and he felt himself begin-

He came hard, moaning his friend's name over and over, Sirius's hand wrapped firmly around him as pleasure raked over his entire body.

Sirius gasped as he felt the already tight space clench around him over and over. "Oh, Moo-oony," Sirius groaned as his body tensed, and his hips pushed him fully inside Remus as he finally came, shooting cum deep inside the werewolf.

Sirius groaned once more and then dropped down onto his friend, breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell against Remus's. He began to place small kisses along the werewolf's neck as they laid together, their uneven breaths gradually slowing and filling the otherwise silent space.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Remus asked quietly as he enjoyed the feel of soft lips pressing against his throat.

The tall wizard grinned expectantly and placed a kiss along the werewolf's jaw before responding casually, "Shoot."

"When are you supposed to meet up with Evie?" he asked, not exactly sure where he was going with the question.

Sirius remained silent for a few beats.

"Actually, you know, I was thinking - Evie - she's kind of a bitch. I thought we could do something instead... If y'want to, that is," he added the last part somewhat hesitantly.

Remus smiled widely up at the ceiling over Sirius's bed. "I'd like that. What'd you have in mind?"

"Hmm... Preferably something standing up. There's no way in hell I can sit through a dinner tonight," Sirius said cheekily and then placed a kiss on Remus's lips, the werewolf laughing against his mouth.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Sirius said simply. He rolled off of Remus but then wrapped an arm snugly across his chest and nuzzled his neck with his nose.

"Moony?"

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
